


【伏八】牙疼

by AkatsukiL



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 舌尖触碰口腔内的痛处，伏见找到了甜味的源头。是美咲啊。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 10





	【伏八】牙疼

**Author's Note:**

> 伏见猿比古/八田美咲，画线有意义。  
> 日常甜饼。无剧情线。  
> 祝阅读愉快。

东京，对潮流时尚嗅觉敏锐大步前行的漂亮城市。

奶茶混合弹牙软糯的糯米小丸子，被称为珍珠奶茶的香甜饮品迅速从学生群体红火蔓延至成年人。东京街头熙熙攘攘人群中，十人里至少有两人捧着一杯。又因可随意搭配属性高，在顾忌面子或不爱甜味的男性群体中也颇有地位。

吠舞罗多是好动跳脱的年轻人，对新鲜事物的敏锐和接受程度极高。珍珠奶茶第一次出现在酒吧还是心疼镰本工作辛苦——虽然这个心疼的点尤其离谱——的女性顾客点单送来的支持礼物，口味几乎没有相同的。

安娜当晚喝完满满一大杯，加满配料的那种，跃跃欲试伸手掰开塑料管要开第二杯的时候被草薙夺走拎去刷牙准备睡觉，肃着往日温和的脸勒令不健康糖分高的食物少碰。期间千岁、艾利克几个上瘾吸珍珠吸得痛快，安娜因被管束戒糖，趴在沙发后默不作声直直盯着，圆润明亮的眼眸闪烁想喝二字，实在可怜。几个年轻人心软正要偷偷摸摸给女孩喝一口，岂料背后一凉，齐齐转身只见二把手手扶楼梯，手里虚虚握着一颗甜牛奶味道的棒棒糖，笑意盈盈低头看着他们，轻轻呵笑一声。

少年们反应速度快得不行，浑身一个寒颤将作案工具背到身后，动作利落程度堪比青组拔刀仪式。

这是为了安娜牙齿的健康。——事后，草薙站在顶着食用碗蹲马步接受惩罚少年们的面前挥动牙齿检查单如是说道。

“终于解放了。”

镰本感慨，抬手舒展到了夏天食欲减退瘦下后精瘦的腰，露出那一截若隐若现的线条加上帅气成熟的面孔吸引路边一同排队等待取餐的年轻女孩。

除去夏日限定的镰本，千岁及八田几人皆是引人瞩目的面孔，多少习惯了他人投来各式意味不明的视线。

开朗如千岁面对大胆上前索要联系方式的女孩来之不拒。

“果然，没让他们跟着来是正确的。”

收回注视不远处被女孩包围的千岁等人的视线，八田啧了一声，搓了搓双臂泛起的鸡皮疙瘩。

他直到现在仍是没办法和异性正常交流相处。

近段时间流行的珍珠奶茶八田其实不大感兴趣，被怂恿喝过一次之后便被甜齁的口感激得倒灌三四杯冰水才让嘴里那股散不去的甜味压下一点。事后虽然了解到是镰本一伙刻意加了很多糖浆制成的恶作剧产物，揍了一顿消气也难以减轻心理的阴影。

顶着三伏天排队买奶茶也是被镰本他们连哄带拖才松口出门。

细密的汗液黏着棉质稍厚的夏衫，八田扯了扯领口，一道结痂快要褪去不甚显眼的伤疤——前阵子收拾挑衅吠舞罗被下黑手留下的划伤——露了出来，逐渐结痂时期细胞愈合皮肉形成的瘙痒让他现在习惯性的伸指挠了挠。炎热灼烧的大脑迟钝反应过来这举止莫名熟悉，像一个人，抓挠的动作立刻停了下来，手臂尴尬垂落，顺着裤缝插入裤兜。

说起来……

八田扯扯嘴角，摹地发现这阵子周围缺少了一个扭曲的声音，而他身处的这片区域属于声音主人管辖巡视的领域。声音的主人仿若不知疲倦的猴子，上蹦下跳投掷瓜果石子吸引注意，移开目光就吱吱喳喳地喊出叫人讨厌的名字。

往日，他只要多待五分钟就会迎来这么一个把好听声线掐得歪七扭八，开口便让人起鸡皮疙瘩的猴子。

“啊，八田哥，那不是青组的人吗？”

镰本话中特殊的词唤回八田飘远的思绪。

他顺着镰本视线歪头看向前方和柜台员工点单的几个年轻男人，其中一个恰好侧过脸颊，八田看着眼熟的侧脸和花里胡哨的打扮在脑海里筛选见过的青组人。

“是那个泰迪啊，名字古里古怪的。”八田拍了拍手，说完肯定自己的回答还嗯一声。

镰本哑然，为了八田的面子将陈述句变上一变，迟疑开口：“八田哥，他不是叫道明寺安迪吗？”

八田一哽，想道，谁分得清青组的人都谁是谁，单就猴子那家伙就烦得他头疼，没心思关注其他人。

叫错人名的尴尬体现在耳尖那点红，可惜帽子和压在耳边稍长的头发遮掩了这些。

八田双臂交叉，重心放在左腿歪斜着，侧身注视前面的青组人员：“今天工作日他们居然能放假。”

“说不定是调休。”镰本耸肩，“不是刚解决完绑架高官女儿的异能者吗。”

“哦，那个能改变食物味道的异能者。”

镰本一说，八田也想起来这件事，神色微妙。

这能力拿去在料理界发展挺不错的，异能者亦是依靠自身米其林三星大厨的优秀履历和异能在高官家担任厨师一职。只是，高官女儿味蕾敏感及热爱美食的美食家身份让他将其奉为缪斯，数次被打回餐点返工重做之后趁家中无人下药绑走，问其理由是荒谬的关进废弃餐厅只为做出世界最好吃的料理。这一说辞过于荒唐，但事实如此，不知哪一环节出了问题被透露给媒体，媒体一经过添油加醋便让整件事大肆报道出来。

唯一没让普通人知道的大抵就是能力者的身份。

前面有几个结伴出来玩的女性脱离队伍，等待的时间骤然减少。二人前进几步补上空缺，听了一耳朵青组人对伏见的吐槽。

“室长和副长真喜欢这家的奶茶啊，断断续续买了半个多月。”

“伏见先生倒是深恶痛绝。室长似乎是让‘调味剂’改变了香草冰淇淋奶茶和多肉葡萄几杯的味道让伏见先生喝着是别的口味吧，真是恶劣呢。”

“导致前几天开晨会时伏见先生拿报告做的马马虎虎的新员工发泄，骂得人一个一米八大汉哭着推门而出嚷嚷要投诉质疑伏见先生的能力。”

“嗯，接收申诉表的是伏见先生，驳回的也是伏见先生，驳回理由还故意写乌鸦都知道你是谁，拐着弯骂人白痴。”

“噗，好笑的不是他还没听出来言下之意吗？”

“伏见先生这几天脾气太暴躁了，毒液四溅。无意路过伏见先生背后听见他嘴里碎碎念赤组八咫乌的名字，呜哇那执念太可怕了。”

“说起来，伏见先生为什么不去找八咫乌玩了，每回挑衅完回来心情都会好很多。”

“谁知道，伏见先生这几天不还没怎么吃东西。”

“可怕的男人……”

青组人提拎几个袋子，吐槽上司有说有笑地离开，完全没发现后头站着话题中的其中一位。

八田抬高压低的帽檐，探出身体，看着青组人走远。

镰本拉下连接卫衣的帽子，拨弄乱糟糟发型时再次引发后方排队的女生们小声的惊呼，他感慨道：“伏见先生在那过得很快乐啊。”

八田“哈”一声看眼镰本，吐槽道：“不，那是被欺负又没法反抗只能把怒气发泄到别人身上的憋屈吧。”

从青组人的对话里他听出伏见在青组变得活泼不少，下属即便吐槽谈笑间也是带着尊敬。想到这，八田陡生一股莫名其妙的烦躁，心脏像被针扎了一下。在赤组，伏见永远游离于人群之外，神色淡淡，什么都不在乎的样子，只有他拉扯着人一起混入人群里才开口应和几句。

为什么啊，这个混蛋猴子。八田咬着嘴腮肉恨恨呼出一口浊气，带着滚烫的热。

伏见知道或许会振奋起来工作，靠着他人嘴里的几句话轻易带走八田脑海里的东西，只填充进他的一切。

等镰本买完东西，被动跟随脚步回到千岁等人身边继续行走，递给八田一杯清爽的柠檬果茶，冰凉的触感贴上汗湿的手心，八田才慢慢从纷杂烦乱的思绪里脱出。

人声吵杂，风呼啸而过时掀起蒸腾的热，感受不到一丝凉意。

镰本几人啜饮加了冰块的奶茶谈天说地，从近来大热的偶像团体说到草薙和青组副长的八卦，没有固定话题，脑中突然浮现的东西都能拿出来分享。

他们说得愉快，只有被簇拥在中心的八田主动投入尚未解开的思绪里，少有地沉静下来。

帽檐遮去大半照射面容的日光，八田琥珀色眼眸燃着猎猎的火，熠熠生辉。

酸甜带点涩味的柠檬果茶带着寒意顺延食道滑落，胃里振翅翻飞的蝴蝶受这寒意并不停歇，搅成一团直叫他焦躁得想打人。

都怪猴子啊。八田咬着吸管，牙齿碾磨下唇皮肉的刺痛令烧沸般扑通扑通冒着热气泡的燥意退于暗处，蛰伏起来。

他们漫无目的地行走，出来只为逃脱安娜可怜兮兮的模样。路边买了点和菓子带回给安娜，顺带人手一个鲷鱼烧，食物入腹又觉得炎炎夏日偶尔出来逛逛散心也挺不错。在商业街的服装店前停留时，八田眼神定在斜上方闪烁红点的监控，看了不到几秒又低下头啃吃掉半个头的鲷鱼烧，跟着大部队往不知名的地方继续前行。

走出商业街，拐两个街道走到中心公园。

吃完东西手有点黏糊，八田摩挲了下黏腻的指腹，脚下一转进了里头，在冲洗池用清水洗净了手。他不是一个精致的人，身上不会携带手帕这种东西，直起身甩了甩湿漉漉的手往衣服上擦，转身就看见对面懒懒踱步走来，穿着青组制服的人。

他顿住了。

来人手指在终端点了几下，像是回复讯息，抬起头，与八田的视线对上。

慵懒的神色倏忽变化，八田只分辨出那点陡然而生的精神气，就看见人二话不说，转身迈开步子就跑。

——带着落荒而逃的狼狈。

事情发生的太快，八田反应过来人影已经跑远，他来不及和镰本他们细说，抢走公园里少年手中的滑板踩在脚下顺着蹬地的力滑行。

“猿比古！给我站住！”他大喊道。

前面青色身影顿了顿，跑得更快了。

八田咬牙，不顾镰本、千岁几人的呼声转动滑板往另一头小道驶去。

燥意在伏见不同往日的表现如火山迸发，八田想，不搞清楚这人怎么回事决不罢休。

八田身姿灵巧穿梭过一片又一片长势喜人、葱绿且生机勃勃的树，夏蝉短促的鸣叫化作激昂乐曲鼓舞他。

这片是伏见的区域，当地每一条明路暗道他清楚得可以在脑海中绘出地图和路线，这也是八田滑着滑板穿过蜿蜒曲折的道路还没追上的原因。

拐出小巷，他俩一追一逃的身影落入大道，路上行人来来往往，投来好奇目光的人不在少数，更甚者掏出终端企图拍下这一画面。

八田不在乎，目标只有伏见一人。

伏见一跃三步飞快跑下阶梯。

八田视力不差，定眼一看，前方是十几层堆砌起来的大台阶，往下最底是平坦的水泥地面。他屈起身子抬高滑板夹在扶手上，双腿猛地一蹬，脱离地面几米高，调转身形。

纵身一跳。

他大喊。

“混蛋猿比古！接住我啊！”

这话听着不对劲。

伏见跑动间回头，脚步瞬时停了下来，他注视自空中坠下的人，呼吸停滞。

琥珀眸底明亮不灭的火焰呼啸，八田扬起伏见又爱又恨的不畏惧他物的笑容，他的身影笼罩了火烧的太阳，周身泛着光，向他坠落。

伏见左脚绊了右脚踉跄折返，他跑得很急，前所未有的急迫。

太阳重新映入伏见抬头仰望的眼，他不在乎映照芸芸众生的光，目光只停留在拥有琥珀色眼眸的主人上。

他张开手，稳稳当当地接住了落入怀里，灼烧他心肺的火。

啪。

滑板坠地。

八田松了口气，落在伏见肩上的手放开，想从人身上下来，但腰间那双手紧紧箍住了他。

“猴——”

“美咲是白痴吗！？”伏见以往的冷静不见，余惊未消，眼底燃烧怒火，还有一点儿掌握住了什么的兴奋，“那么高的地方跳下来，你想干什么！？”

“你才是白痴！”被人一吼，八田捕抓到人的喜悦尽数退散，眉头一挑就着这双腿夹着人腰被人抱在怀里的奇怪又亲昵的姿势吼了回去，“你要是不跑我也不会追啊！”

“你不追我怎么会跑！”

“是你先跑的怎么还怪我！”

“笨蛋美咲！”

“混蛋猴子！”

“妈妈，这两个大哥哥在干什么？”

第三者的声音将幼稚对骂中的两人的理智拉回，伏见转头，四五岁大的幼童被母亲揽入怀抱迅速带走，幼童好奇的目光直至走远都没离开他们。

路过穿着学校制服的学生憋笑着收回拍摄录像的终端，互相拉扯同伴跑远。

伏见身体一轻，八田看清周围涨红了脸从他怀里挣扎开，弯腰捡起质量不错的滑板装模作样拍打尘土。

双手垂落，八田身体的热度未散，伏见虚拢手指，有些空落落的。

“啊啊，美咲是想我了才这么热情吗？”伏见换了副表情，歪着头，嗤嗤笑道，“是太阳从西边出来了吗？我看看。”

语调阴阳怪气令人不适，八田不像往日迟钝，不搭理这人古里古怪的腔调，敏锐地注意到伏见说话某些音节会刻意放轻。他狐疑地眯了眯眼，伸手捏住眼前人刻意侧开，左边脸颊微微鼓起的地方。

陪同安娜检查牙齿去挂科时观察到同龄人状况的回忆在脑海里一闪而过，伏见不是喜好甜食的人，这个可能性一抹去，剩下的不用再猜。想到被草薙科普牙齿出现问题未及时治疗的后果和腐烂的口腔图片，八田皱了皱眉，说道：“你……长智齿了啊。”

除去八田粗鲁碰到作痛地方伏见眼睑一颤之外，他罕见地沉默了。

方才青组人的闲谈浮现，八田倒吸一口气，他算了算时间，眼里满是震惊。

“忍了有差不多一个礼拜了吧。笨蛋吗？干嘛不去拔掉啊！”他惊喊。

“美咲才是笨蛋。”伏见拍开八田的手转身走人，“不用你管。”

八田哪会听他的，滑板夹在手臂间，他上前拽住伏见佩戴终端的手，眼疾手快滑到宗像的通讯方式打了过去。

出乎意料地一秒接通，八田直截了当说道：“猴子下午请假去医院拔智齿，我带走了。你们青组别太过分了，工作再忙没有休息空档也给人看病的时间啊。”

不等终端另一头回应，八田挂掉通讯，挑衅般哼笑着看向眼睛眨也不眨直盯盯注视过来的伏见。

“这次是例外啊，要打架等你没问题再说，牙齿烂掉的笨蛋猴子我才懒得搭理。”

“以前学我把可乐当水灌到蛀牙硬撑着不说，等脸肿了发烧被我察觉到才肯去医院，现在怎么还这毛病。”

八田絮絮叨叨，紧握着伏见的手腕生怕人一个不注意又跑了，没发现伏见目光久久注视着他，有些恍惚，像是顺着八田的话语回到过去只有两个人的时光里。

美咲是笨蛋啊……

伏见视线下移，小麦色肌肤贴着他稍白的肤色显得健康很多。他的手小小的，但很热，烧得他层层衣服下锁骨那处纹路隐隐作痛，可唇舌品到的浅藏的甜平息了细密的疼痛。

他贴近八田，微微俯低身子，手臂彼此摩擦着。

舌尖触碰口腔内的痛处，伏见找到了甜味的源头。

是美咲啊。

END

彩蛋

+1

宗像眨了眨眼，看着挂断的终端缓缓发出一声叹息，嘴角一弯，仿若自言自语道：“啊呀，我们原来是不给人休假的部门吗？”

“没有的事。”八田的声音并未刻意压低，淡岛听得清楚，她黑着脸回道，“秋山，把伏见落下的工作记上。”

“那么，”宗像双手交叉轻贴下颚，微笑注视在场众人，“继续下个议题吧，休假地点大家想去哪里？”

“是！”

Scepter 4众人浑身一个激灵，齐声应是，心里默默给可怜的上司点上一排蜡烛。

+2

“哇，这不是八田和伏见吗？”

镰本几人顺着八田离开的方向寻找，千岁刷着推特突然惊叫。

众人目光被吸引，千岁点开路人录制的视频，里头传来伏见及八田二人幼儿园吵架的声音和过于亲密的姿势。

千岁表情微妙道：“看来不用找了，我们可以直接回去了。”

其余人神色同样复杂，点点头，气氛诡异地放弃寻人，打道回府。

—

调味剂：青组对能力者的代称。


End file.
